This invention is directed to a new and improved portable system and method for loading diagnostic computer programs into a computer for the purpose of diagnosing computer malfunctions.
Field service engineering has as one of its major functions the rapid repair of computer malfunctions. Diagnostic computer programs play a large part in providing field service engineers with a powerful tool to permit rapid detection of the cause of computer malfunctions.
In the past the diagnostic computer programs were generally loaded into the computer memory from a punched paper tape and fed into the computer by a conventional paper tape reader coupled to the computer. While the use of paper tapes for diagnostic purposes are generally acceptable, paper tapes have limited storage capacity and are prone to be easily damaged if used continuously by field service personnel. In addition the feeding of the paper tape is quite time consuming and this does not lend itself readily to the rapid servicing of computer by field service personnel. Accordingly, a new and improved portable system was required for field service use to permit the rapid servicing of computers. In particular a system was required which could readly be carried about and which could use commercially available tape cassettes and portable audio tape recorders, so as to reduce manufacturing costs and facilitate construction thereof without having to make an investment in the design of a new tape recorder.
The system of this invention meets the above requirements.